The objective of the present invention is a medical method of effective management and treatment of many forms of acute and chronic pain, inflammations including neurogenic inflammation and related disorders of visceral and somatic organs in human and other animal species.
Pain, inflammations and related disorders are universal experience of every human. Pain is the most common symptom and the most frequent cause of suffering and disability. The tangible cost to the society is in hundreds of billions of dollar per annum in treatment and loss of wage and productivity. In this century much knowledge on pain and related disorders is acquired but still little is known. The famous Melzack and Wall's Theory of Gate Control gives some insight into pain modulation. Worse, the proper treatment is even less known.
Many of the pain and inflammation conditions including neurogenic inflammation and related disorders of visceral and somatic organs involve, are mediated and perpetuated by the afferent nervous system and autonomic nervous system are responsive to treatment method of the present invention. It will be discovered that many of the pain and inflammations and related disorders of the visceral and cardiovascular organs which elude scientific explanation and treatment will follow the scheme of the present invention.
To understand the preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is necessary to introduce the present applicant's Innervation Unit.COPYRGT. which is defined as: Any parts and organs in an Innervation Unit having same, related, linked, connected, coupled anatomy, neuroanatomy and neurophysiology by and in either the peripheral nervous system, central nervous system, or both.
The present invention is the therapeutic technique of treating many forms of acute and chronic pain and inflammations including neurogenic inflammation. Many of said pain and inflammations either are recalcitrant to standard medical treatments or totally failed to respond to the standard medical and surgical treatments causing morbidity, disability and even death in patient. Many of said pain and inflammations involve and mediate by the afferent of the sensory nervous system and the afferent of the autonomic nervous system and, subsequently, involved the efferent nervous system of the autonomic nervous system and the motor nervous system. Two of the many common disorders which can be very recalcitrant to standard medical treatments or totally failed to respond to the standard medical and surgical treatments causing morbidity and disability in patients cited herein as examples which have been successfully treated with the process described herein are the reflex sympathetic dystrophy of the upper extremity and repetitive strain injuries and cumulative traumatic disorders of the head, neck, shoulders, thorax, lower back, upper and lower extremities.
To perform the therapeutic process of the present invention in human, it is necessary to understand this applicant's scientific concept supporting the claims of the present invention. Many of said pain and inflammations involve and are mediated and perpetuated by the afferents of the sensory nervous system and the autonomic nervous system which innervate said disordered visceral or somatic organs known herein as the effector. Said effector is such as, but not limited to, painful and inflamed the large intestine, arthropathies, neuropathies, neuralgia, neuropathic pain, neurogenic pain, reflex sympathetic dystrophy, postsurgical pain, posttraumatic pain, chronic musculoskeletal pain including aforementioned anatomical parts, weakness and dysfunction. On the other hand, the soft tissues such as, but not limited to, retinaculum, ligament, tenosynovium, synovium, tendon, tendomuscular, intrafusal fibers, periosteum, known herein as the affector is also concurrently innervate by said afferents of said sensory nervous system and autonomic nervous system. Said effector and said affector are defined to be in the same Innervation Unit wherein both are neuroanatomically and neurophysiologically linked, related, connected, coupled in the peripheral nervous system and/or central nervous system at the spinal cord and/or at the brain level such as in the gray matter and the ascending and descending tracts of the spinal cord, midbrain such as the thalamus, and forebrain. In addition, said individual affector and effector may be anatomically adjacent to each other or are anatomically far apart. For example--1) the flexor retinaculums of the forearm and wrist being the affector and the effector is the painful and inflamed ipsilateral digital joints and ipsilateral wrist joints, such as, but not limited to the carpocarpal joints involve in the famous carpal tunnel syndrome; 2) intrafusal fibers of the trapezius muscle being the affector and the effector is the cervical joints, cervical soft tissues, and frontal headpain.